


Песнь Стали и Огня

by BrramStoker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrramStoker/pseuds/BrramStoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как выглядела бы "Игра Престолов", если бы ее персонажи жили в СССР 20-30-40-х годов XX века.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Серьги

\- Давай сюда, - Визерис протянул руку и нетерпеливо согнул пальцы, - я уговаривать не буду, сам возьму.

Драконы на золотых серьгах переливались на солнце, которое едва просачивалось в их убогую квартирку. От карниза отставала ткань: там ее проела моль. 

Дени одновременно хотелось и заплакать, и убежать. Это было несправедливо: мать отдала серьги ей, еще когда умирала в кишащей клопами немецкой гостинице. Там было полно таких, как ее семья - русских эмигрантов, бывших дворян и представителей интеллигенции. Конечно, не все они были русскими, и не все они были не при деньгах. Дени помнила и Виллема, косматого голландца, который помог перенести мать наверх, и хитроватого владельца гостиницы Иллариона, одутловатого, с красным фонарем вместо носа. 

Остальные были эмигрантами: из Петрограда, Москвы, Смоленска, Воронежа, Ярославля. Множество разных городов. Некоторые Дени увидела в первый раз в своей жизни, когда они с Визерисом пытались окольными путями прорваться за границу. К тому моменту уже поставили кордоны, и у них забрали все деньги, которые смогли найти при обыске. К счастью, брат заставил ее спрятать часть денег за лиф платья, иначе они не продержались бы и недели. Затем была Польша, Германия, где они схоронили мать, и, наконец, Франция. 

Но и тогда, в Германии, ей не было так страшно, как здесь. Ведь ее окружали люди, говорящие на одном языке. Они принадлежали к их с Визерисом миру – старая знать, старая дворянская кровь. Дени помнила, как любил Визерис разговаривать с ними. 

Он пощелкал пальцами перед ее носом.

\- Ты же не хочешь меня разозлить?

Онемевшими пальцами Дени потянулась к застежке. Дракон выскользнул из ее рук и покатился по полу. Она поспешно упала на колени, шаря руками под столом. В полной тишине, нарушаемой ее сопением, Визерис молча хлопал в ладоши. 

\- Молодец. Эти побрякушки, за которые ты цепляешься, ничего не значат, пока не могут обеспечить нам еду и одежду, - его злобный голос рассекал воздух, словно хлыст. – Ты знаешь, что делают русские дворянки-эмигрантки, когда у них не остается денег? Нет? А я своими глазами видел. 

Этим ее Визерис тоже изредка пугал. Говорил, что все дворянки поголовно идут продавать себя, ведь здесь иного заработка для женщин было не найти. Он утверждал, что Дени еще страшно повезло, что у нее есть он, Визерис, иначе она давно бы ушла на панель, а какой-нибудь клиент перерезал бы ей горло в темном переулке.

Но от самого Визериса и так было мало проку, пусть Дени никогда бы не решилась ему об этом сказать. Он пытался заработать, давая уроки истории и литературы, но клиентов было немного и платили они мало. Иногда, когда денег не было совсем, Дени тряслась от одного вида своего брата, опасаясь, что он заставит ее продавать свое тело. К счастью, пока они обходились.

Она вылезла из-под стола, вся в пыли и в поту, расстегнула вторую сережку и поспешно отдала украшение Визерису, пока тот не разозлился. Дени с грустью проследила, как рубиновый глаз дракона, блеснув, исчез в его кулаке.

\- Ничего, моя милая сестрица, - сказал Визерис, заметив этот взгляд. – Когда-нибудь у тебя будет полно такого барахла. Мы Таргарины, дети древней византийской династии королей и драконов. Я верну сторицей все то, что нажила наша семья. 

«Но мамины серьги ты не вернешь, - подумала Дени, - и нашу прежнюю жизнь ты вряд ли вернешь тоже».

Моль доедала портьеру.


	2. Катерина

"А Катька где?— Мертва, мертва!  
Простреленная голова!  
Что, Катька, рада?— Ни гу-гу...  
Лежи ты, падаль, на снегу!

— Ишь, стервец, завел шарманку,  
Что ты, Петька, баба, что ль?  
— Верно душу наизнанку  
Вздумал вывернуть? Изволь!  
— Поддержи свою осанку!  
— Над собой держи контроль!"

 

\- Александр Блок, "Двенадцать". 

 

\- Ну так едем? 

Петр вытер руку о гимнастёрку. На ней тут же остался пепельный след.

\- Еще минуту.

Он мог поклясться, что почти услышал голос Кати и ее нежное пение. Белишев окинул взглядом пепелище: обуглившиеся стены, трухлявые пни и черную от сажи траву. Пыль стояла в воздухе, но от нее не веяло туманной свежестью, а когда он попытался глубоко вздохнуть, то закашлялся.

«Черт возьми, Катя», - подумал он, чувствуя дрожь в руках, которыми минуту назад хватался за стены и осколки, пока пытался пролезть под досками в разрушенный дом, - «две недели оставалось, две недели…»

С того самого дня, как он увидел эти девичьи плечи, едва прикрытые вязаной накидкой, отчего было видно белую изящную шею, темно-каштановые волосы, синие глаза, которые то и дело щурились, стоило Катерине улыбнуться, он понял, что когда-нибудь она будет петь только при нем, и, главное – только для него. «Пусть он землю бережет родную, А любовь Катюша сбережет»…

Вот только когда Катюша начинала петь, то вряд ли представляла его на месте сизого орла – но это неприятное осознание пришло к Петру позже, пока он валялся с перебитыми ребрами и потихоньку отходил от кулаков Бронислава. Катя просила его не бить сильно, но еврей, конечно же, отметелил ему все бока: так, что он не мог встать на ноги две недели. Еще он оставил Петру на груди «подарок» ножом - грубоватый шрам, тянущийся от ключиц до паха. Об этом поступке своего благородного суженого, Катя, конечно же, не знала. 

Она выбрала Бронислава, и это было ее огромной ошибкой. Старк сразу же уехал с отцом в Ленинград на заработки, а через год их семье пришло письмо, в котором сообщалось об аварии на заводе. Под деревянными крестами захоронили пустые гробы.

Петр перешагнул через груду камней, на которые рассыпался разломанный колодец. Под его ногами хрустнуло стекло: он опустил взгляд и увидел, что наступил на иконку. Это вызвало у него улыбку: евреи по происхождению, христиане по вероисповеданию, мертвецы сейчас. Все они: и Бронислав, который избил его, и Эдуард, получивший пулю в лоб, и их отец, свалившийся в чан с кислотой на химпредприятии. А он, Петр, жив, здоров и вовсе не собирается умирать в ближайшие пятьдесят лет. Может, и семьдесят. Катерине следовало бы предугадать это, когда она выходила замуж за Эдуарда. Ей ничего не дал этот брак, кроме детей, которых они не смогли уберечь: от лишений войны, голода, страха… смерти, наконец.

Он узнал о ее браке только пятнадцать лет спустя, используя накопившиеся связи в партии. Съездить в поселок Зимний, ему, пожалуй, не хватило бы духа – с ним было связано множество воспоминаний, приятных и горьких, которые имели значение разве что для него самого, а не для Кати. В глубине души он понимал, что Катерина не выйдет за него, пока с ее глаз не сойдет пелена, и вместо тщедушного мальчишки перед ее глазами не предстанет зрелый мужчина. Необходимо было лишь дать нужный толчок для этого осознания. К кому, как не к старому другу детства, обратиться бедной женщине, скорбящей по второму мужу?.. 

Шел сорок четвертый год: почти конец войны, они с Эдуардом оба воевали в составе Ленинградского фронта. Петр выжидал удобного момента, и, наконец, он удачно подвернулся: потери с обеих сторон были настолько кровопролитны, что единичные смерти уже не замечали. Ему оставалось только приставить пистолет к виску Эдуарда и выстрелить прежде, чем тот ощутил предательский холод железа. После сражения Белишев помог перенести его труп в яму к остальным мертвым солдатам и забросать ее ветками и камнями, освобождая новый слой для других покойников. 

Он вернулся после войны взволнованным и радостным, полным предвкушения собственной победы, выстраданной за столь долгие и мучительные годы. Но вместо Зимнего Петр обнаружил только пустое пепелище в следах бомбежки. Под обломками крыши нашли свою смерть и Катерина, и ее старший сын Роблен, вернувшийся домой после пулевого ранения.

\- Полно вам страдать, Петр Александрович, - в окне мелькнула легкая улыбка на полном лице. Партийный костюм едва застегивался на Варисе, но даже его лысина потускнела от пыли, витавшей в воздухе. – Партия нуждается в вас в добром здравии. Мы же за городом только три часа, а я уже чувствую приступ дурноты.

\- Страдать? – Петр развернулся, усмехаясь. – Всего лишь воздаю дань другу детства, только и всего. Не волнуйтесь так о моем здоровье. 

Он отвернулся от столь раздражающей улыбки латыша и в последний раз окинул взглядом поселок. А затем с досады сплюнул на пепелище и сел в машину.


	3. Радио

Сара убавила громкость и прижалась ухом к приемнику. Ее потная от волнения ладонь оставила отпечаток на пыльной крышке. Если Евгений увидит, что она опять слушает радио, то изобьет ее, и никто не придет к ней на помощь. Она давно усвоила одну вещь: наушничали и принюхивались к измене все, стоит лишь одно неаккуратное словцо бросить, но все почему-то мгновенно глохли на оба уха, если это касалось семейных проблем. Кричи не кричи, стучи не стучи, совестливых не найдется. 

Она открыла окно и зажала дверь своей блузкой, а затем приставила к проему табуретку. Если Евгений вернется, то она успеет отскочить от приемника до того, как он откроет дверь, а потом представить все так, будто она не хотела, чтобы от сквозняка хлопала дверь и беспокоила его. Скорее всего, он назовет ее идиоткой. Но и то лучше, чем два дня ходить с фонарем под глазом. 

Сара и представить не могла, что будет так скучать по Зимнему. Два года назад ее сердце заходилось от восторга при одной мысли о Москве. Столица! Она, деревенская, будет жить в столице! Ей всегда казалось, что она не была создана для сельской жизни, для этих коров, кур и захлебывающимся лаем собак среди ночи, для этой ужасной грязи по колено после дождя, для этих деревенщин, которые и до десяти с трудом считали. 

Ее отец был важным человеком в партии, но предпочитал отсиживаться в подобной глуши. Что ж, Саре стоило бы поблагодарить его за то, что он внял ее просьбам и позволил выйти замуж за сына своего близкого друга Романа Багратиона, члена политбюро ЦК. Стоило бы, да только вряд ли она сможет вырваться отсюда вообще когда-нибудь.

\- «…брешь… закрыта… пала Калуга… Совинформ бюро передает… прорыв обороны… угроза столице…».  
Сара не разбирала и части того, что удавалось расслышать, но если она сделает громче, то Евгений обязательно услышит и накажет ее.

\- «…бои под Ленинградом… массовые пожары…»

Едва заслышав шаги, она выключила радио и бросилась к двери, отодвигая стул. Ее сердце колотилось как бешеное, но Сара не могла с уверенностью сказать, чем больше вызван этот страх: услышанными новостями или прибытием Евгения.

Она опустилась на кушетку у окна и сцепила руки впереди себя, чувствуя, как в ее животе свиваются ужи. Дверь хлопнула так, что стекло жалобно задребезжало. Усилием Сара заставила руки не дрожать, иначе выронила бы иголку. Вышивание ее спасало и не раз: ей было куда прятать глаза, а Евгению было удобнее делать вид, будто ее здесь нет вообще.

Пяльцы чуть не выскочили из ее рук, когда ей на ноги рухнула сумка.

\- Собирайся, мы уезжаем, - бросил ей Евгений. От одного взгляда на него у Сары сжало горло спазмом: глаза красные, мокрые волосы всклокочены и стоят дыбом. 

\- Куда? – она была настолько напугана, что вопрос звучал скорее как бессодержательный писк. Евгений посмотрел на нее так, будто не видел ее вовсе.

\- В Ленинград.

Второй спазм. Саре показалось, что она сейчас рассмеется или заплачет. Все ясно, он безумен и хочет утащить ее с собой. Ее «прекрасный принц», ее Грей, который оказался больным ублюдком, теперь желает ей смерти. 

\- Н-но… Евгений… - Багратион сел рядом с ней на кушетку, устроившись в сгорбленной позе. Его злобный глаз уставился на нее, - Ленинград осажден.

В Ленинград уехала его мать вместе с детьми еще до войны, чтобы устроить брак своей дочери. Сара знала это, но вовсе не хотела умирать из-за внезапной безумной прихоти Евгения. Пусть он лучше изобьет ее до крови и багровых синяков: она не собирается прорываться в осажденный город сквозь баррикады русских и немцев. 

Он издал какой-то странный звук. Сара конвульсивно сжала пальцы на пяльцах, но спустя минуту до нее дошло, что эти звуки были сдавленными рыданиями. Евгений плакал, как маленький мальчишка, оставшийся один без матери. 

\- Чертова Москва, - хрипло сказал он, а затем сжал зубы на костяшке пальца, будто это могло сдержать слезы. – Чертова Россия… 

Что-то в его голосе заставило Сару поднять взгляд. На смену растерянности вновь выступил страх, но уже не перед Евгением. Ланнистеры, родственники по его матери, были выходцами из Германии. Евгений и года не прожил там, но при этом зачастую бросал неосторожные реплики о Гитлере и его достижениях – в стенах квартиры, конечно; в лицо говорил ей, как не выносит жидов, и как счастлив был бы избавиться от нее, если бы жил не здесь. 

Пусть ее считают глупой, но Евгения она боялась меньше, чем застенок НКВД. 

\- Чтоб вы сдохли, все, - он давился рыданиями. – Пусть немцы порежут вас, запихнут в газовые камеры… 

Он был попросту напуган так же, как она. На деле он боялся немцев, иначе Сара не видела других причин его истерики. 

\- Нам нельзя в Ленинград, - тупо выдавила она, выпуская из рук вышивание. Она привыкла в этой квартире говорить то, что от нее ожидалось – но сейчас она не знала, что именно хочет услышать Евгений. Серафима, его мать, как-то сказала ей, что для того, чтобы получить сахарок, пуделю нужно было не только поднять лапку. Возможно, иногда ему стоит встать на задние лапы. – Нам туда нельзя.

В квартире повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем часов да всхлипами. За окном проехала очередная легковушка, нагруженная домашней утварью. Москва была полна слухов и домыслов, некоторые даже утверждали, что немец войдет в столицу уже через два дня. Люди в спешке покидали город и ехали на восток.

А ругань Евгения становилась все громче, пусть и была неразборчивой. 

\- Он был прав… и с жидами, и с русскими… всех вас давить надо… - он почти выкрикнул это. Не соображая от ужаса, Сара всхлипнула и прижала ладонь к его рту. Как ни странно, Евгений на это не отреагировал. Казалось, он был настолько напуган, что уже не соображал.

\- Мы уедем, уедем, - прерывисто шепнула Сара, чувствуя, как слезы текут и по ее лицу. – В Казань, в Уфу… туда не доберутся… 

«А до Зимнего доберутся» - подумала она. Больше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось оказаться там, рядом с матерью и братьями, целой и невредимой. И пусть никакой войны не будет, а Евгений исчезнет, как страшный сон. Ей самой хотелось кричать и биться в истерике, чтобы кто-нибудь утешал ее и говорил, что все будет хорошо. В мечтах Сары это был ее муж, прекрасный принц под алыми парусами, но ее супруг был разве что Синей Бородой.

\- Уедем… уедем… - ее голос со временем становился все тише. Ругань Евгения тоже затихла. Теперь он молчал и только изредка шмыгал носом, пока Сара гладила его по спине. На деле ее пальцы сводило от одного прикосновения к Евгению, но так его удавалось успокоить быстрее. 

Господи, только бы их никто не слышал. 

\- А это еще что? – внезапно спросил Евгений сиплым голосом, ткнув пальцем в дверь. На ручке еще висела ее блузка. 

Сара помолчала. 

\- Ничего, - она разжала ладонь и посмотрела на свою вышивку. Иголка торчала в руке, и кровь из небольшой царапины окрасила багровыми пятнами лик Богородицы. Он был незакончен, и из-за белого пробела на месте рта казалось, будто она кричит от боли или горит в кровавом огне. – Хотела постирать.


	4. Темные храмы

Голова Станислава раскалывалась от боли. В коридоре ободранной коммунальной квартиры то и дело хлопали двери, раздавалось шарканье, зажигался и гас свет. Будто он уже не знал про эти бабьи развлечения: смотреть в щель замка, дожидаться, пока одна свет выключит, а потом выйти и его включить. Но стоило какой-нибудь курице зайти к себе в комнату, как все начиналось сначала. Этот ритуал оставался неизменным с момента их въезда, но если раньше Станислав мог выйти и прикрикнуть на них, то сейчас простреленная нога не позволяла ему даже нормально сесть. 

\- Не так уж много с прошлого года осталось, с голодухи почти все съели… но, может, хватит на пару пряников, меда же… меда же не много нужно? – от волнения голос Ларисы стал громче, и Станиславу показалось, что в его голове лопнула пара сосудов, заливая кровью и болью его правый висок. 

\- Не нужно, - красная женщина была значительно тише. – Но это же Медовый спас, когда «пчела перестаёт носить медовую взятку». Хорошо бы новый сбор, если найдете.

\- Да где же…

Глухое шушуканье заставило его приоткрыть один глаз. Милитриса сидела рядом с женой, высокая и статная. Ее руки лежали на животе, который она машинально поглаживала. Судя по внушительной округлости, срок беременности уже подходил к концу. 

Станислав скрипнул зубами и попытался развернуться на постели так, чтобы его взгляд упирался в серую стену, а не в Алтайскую. Шепот стих, но он мог поклясться, что глаза Милитрисы, которые светились в темноте каким-то особенным, огненным блеском, пилили его спину. 

«Завернуть бы ее в бочку со своими россказнями»*, - угрюмо подумал Станислав, «и жену туда же». 

Пытаясь отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, он подумал о своих братьях. Война все расставляет по своим местам – это верно. Ни Роман, ни Ренат не выжили после славной победы, хотя до нее обустроились в разы лучше, чем сам Станислав. Ничего не изменилось и после их смерти. Каждый из них лежит в своей собственной могиле, похороненный с партийными почестями, а он ютится в одной комнатке коммуналки со своей женой и ребенком, а теперь еще и с этой беременной сестрой благочестия, которую Лариса приняла по доброте душевной. 

Один раз Станислав сквозь зубы поинтересовался, как так получилось, что ревнители умирающей веры умудряются беременеть без мужа. Милитриса только посмотрела на него и качнула головой.

«- Мой муж умер на войне, сражаясь за свою родину». 

«- В таком случае, ваш муж дезертир или предатель, раз вернулся к вам раньше Победы».

Глаза Ларисы уже метали молнии, но тогда она не осмелилась вмешаться в разговор. Милитриса, напротив, казалась довольно спокойной, словно ее не задевала прямота Станислава. 

«- На все воля Господа». 

Сам-то Станислав не сомневался, что никакого мужа и в помине не было, но промолчал. Отношения с Ларисой не ладились с самого рождения Шуры, а ему все еще нужен был здоровый сын.

Казалось, он задремал, убаюканный тихим бормотанием и своими размышлениями. Его разбудила Лариса, севшая к нему на кровать – видимо, красная женщина куда-то ушла.

\- Станислав… - ее голос звучал как-то не слишком уверенно и тихо. – Давай Шуру крестим. 

Он скрипнул зубами. 

\- Ну послушай меня хоть немного, - упрямо гнула свою линию жена. – Кто будет веровать и креститься, спасён будет…

\- Оставь ее в покое, женщина. Если Бог сможет вылечить ее оспу, то даже я уверую – вот только этого не будет. 

Следы болезни с лица девочки уже никто не уберет, даже Милитриса Алтайская, которая все время возилась со своими лечебными травами и настойками. Рубцы Шуры отпугивали других детей, а сборы в школу каждый день превращались в слезы и истерики. Как-то раз она даже призналась, что, несмотря на голод и холодные зимы, годы войны были лучшими в ее жизни, потому что она почти не общалась со своими сверстниками. Разумеется, она сказала это отцу, а не матери, иначе схлопотала бы от Ларисы пощечину. 

\- Уверуешь, если вылечит?

Станислав нахмурился. В лечебные силы травок красной женщины он верил не больше, чем в самого Бога, поэтому сдержанно кивнул. 

\- Не раньше, чем увижу результат.

Он вновь развернулся лицом к стене и поморщился: головная боль не прошла, а только усилилась за время краткой дремы. Станислав хотел было сказать Ларисе, чтобы та попросила своих соседок быть потише, но внезапно светлая полоска под дверью исчезла, а шаги стихли. В квартире стало так тихо, будто она была пуста. 

В комнату просочилась Милитриса, поблескивая своими огненными глазами. 

\- Я сказала, чтобы они прекратили галдеть, - она посмотрела прямо на Станислава. – Мне показалось, что у вашего мужа болит голова.


	5. Сокровище

"В моей душе лежит сокровище,  
И ключ поручен только мне!.."

\- Александр Блок, "Незнакомка". 

Октябрь, 1941.

Проснувшись в пятый раз, Серафима наконец поняла, что в дверь никто не стучит: стук звучал в ее голове. 

Она осторожно выбралась из кровати, где вместе с ней спали Томил и Милана, нашла в темноте десертное блюдце, сбитое по краям, и подпалила свечу так, чтобы воск держал ее на фарфоре. Пара капель упали на столешницу, и Серафима соскребла их ножом: войны, голод, все что угодно – но бардака в ее доме не будет.

Дрожащий огонек осветил ее ухо: что-то текло из него, напоминающее кровь или гной. От прикосновения ватка стала красной. Серафима вымочила ее в водке и заложила в ухо, поморщившись от знакомого резкого запаха. Ее муж постоянно пах этой дрянью, и она молилась, чтобы на войне он наконец сдох и избавил ее и детей от своего общества.

Люди умирают каждый день и без войны. Почему бы и ему не умереть? 

Она посмотрела на бутылку и нахмурилась: теперь ее не продашь. По солдатскому пайку ей полагались водка и табак, которые она продавала, отливая лишь по чуть-чуть из каждой бутылки на крайний случай. Когда придет время, у них не останется никаких лекарств, кроме водки. Кто защитит ее детей, если она оглохнет? Кто отведет их в безопасное место, если зазвучит сирена, а она не услышит? 

Алкоголь согревает, и она оставит одну бутылку для себя. Может, оно и рассосется само собой. Кровь пропадет, а стук в голове утихнет. И даже если она оглохнет на одно ухо, то продолжит слышать другим. Ведь так? Так?

Но если она не продолжит работать, то не будет получать паек. Тогда их с детьми ждет голодная смерть, и даже скопленные деньги их не спасут. А если продолжит, то оглохнет на оба уха. Серафима не сомневалась, что дело было не только в холоде: она все дни проводила у приемника в наушниках, пытаясь разобрать сквозь шум и помехи немецкую речь. Немцы говорили в открытую, используя частоты ультракоротковолнового диапазона (так как считали, что русских не было приемников, способных улавливать их), и Серафима добровольно вызвалась прослушивать связь. Знания военного переводчика просто спасали им жизнь. Ей клали немного больше хлеба, а табак она не курила, да и водка была ей не нужна – до этих пор, поэтому их можно было обменять на еду или другие вещи.

Будь прокляты эти Мартовы, будь проклят ее уродец-брат, который придумал всю эту затею со сватовством. Если бы не они, Серафима была бы сейчас в Москве со своим сыном. Когда выяснилось, что немцы подходят к Ленинграду, а эвакуация была уже в самом разгаре, перед ней встал болезненный выбор: она могла остаться, чтобы быть ближе к сыну, или уехать в восточные районы вместе с Томилом и Миланой. Зимой Ленинград мог сопротивляться, если затянется осада: уже сейчас началась подготовка к перевозу провизии по ледовой трассе Ладожского озера. Но Москва…

Москву ретиво обороняли, это верно, ведь она была столицей – однако в радио сообщалось, как близко подошли немцы, и как спешно эвакуируют военное оборудование из города. Помнится, один раз Москву уже отдали на растерзание, что мешает вновь кинуть ее на алтарь победы?

Сердце Серафимы разрывалось от боли: Евгений был совсем один в столице, с девчонкой Старк на шее. Если бы только она могла передать ему весточку! 

«Бросай ее, она ничего не стоит, и после войны я найду тебе жену получше. Спасай себя, мой мальчик, беги, беги что есть сил». 

Серафима не могла уехать так далеко, зная, что Москву могут взять, и тогда она никогда больше не увидит своего первенца, не прикоснется к нему, не увидит его улыбки. Правда, и здесь, в Ленинграде, она ничего не могла поделать, но ей была невыносима лишь одна мысль о сотнях километров, разделяющих ее с сыном. 

Как быть? Кем пожертвовать? Евгением или Томилом и Миланой? Их больше. Евгений один, а их трое. Она еще сможет родить…

Серафиме захотелось дать себе пощечину. Ты думаешь о своих детях, женщина! Их у тебя трое. И ты обязана спасти их всех, чего бы тебе это ни стоило. 

Взгляд Серафимы невольно упал на садик, чьи древесные тени ласкали ее лицо в неровном пламени свечи. В дальнем углу, где дорожка сворачивала и не доходила до густого залесья, лежали груды камешек. При дневном свете над ними можно было разглядеть и кресты, сделанные из выстроганных прутиков. Пять горок и пять крестов. Томил поначалу упрямился, но потом позволил им помочь подтащить камешки и раскопать сырую землю. Закапывал и строгал он сам.

Это было две недели назад, когда первые признаки голода в городе уже дали о себе знать. Она до сих пор ощущала под пальцами мягкую шерсть загривков котят. Шприц в ее руке дрожал, но после второго раза она вогнала иглу уже уверенно и твердо. Томил рыдал, как маленький, хотя ему уже было пятнадцать лет от роду. 

«- Я никому их не покажу, честное слово, мама, я не дам их в обиду, я обещаю тебе, честное слово, честное…»

«- О боже, Томил, весь дом знает, что у тебя пять котят. Довольно жирных, кстати»

«- Какая разница? – всхлипнул он, утирая кулаком нос. – Никто не ворвется к нам в квартиру. Оставим, а?»

«- Тогда твоих котят съедят, - спокойно и твердо сказала Серафима». Больше Томил ей не перечил, только глотал слезы и давился ими.

Когда она покончила с котятами, то засунула их в старый походный мешок Романа и крикнула Милане, чтобы та несла лопаты. Дочь не знала о произошедшем, да так и застыла в дверном проеме с открытым ртом, пока вконец разозлившаяся Серафима не рявкнула, чтобы та пошевеливалась. Ей следовало быть более чуткой – теперь она это понимала, но тогда важнее было сохранить ясный разум и хладнокровие. 

Котятам была введена двойная доза: на тот случай, если попадется какой-нибудь столь же живучий, как ее брат.


	6. Истина в вине

"...Ты право, пьяное чудовище!  
Я знаю: истина в вине".

\- Александр Блок, "Незнакомка". 

Ноябрь, 1941.

Раньше Серафима часто хвасталась, что красивее и милее ее дочери нет девушки на свете. Вероятно, Бог наказал ее за гордыню - сейчас она с трудом могла на нее смотреть. 

От пережитого Милану трясло, и она чуть раскачивалась вперед-назад, обнимая себя руками. Ее волосы спутались в один колтун, а на затылке клок был вырван, но щеки оставались сухими. Осунувшееся лицо было бледно-зеленым, а губы – серыми. 

Одной рукой Серафима пыталась удержать примочку, а свободной – примотать ее к лицу Миланы бинтами. В зубах у нее были зажаты ножницы. Томил пытался поймать сестру за плечи и удержать, чтобы Серафима могла нормально перевязать ее, но каждый раз отпускал или начинал раскачиваться вместе с ней.

\- Теперь Триша не захочет на мне жениться… 

Серафиме хотелось сказать, что это не так, но ей не хотелось лгать своей дочери.

\- Это последнее, что должно волновать тебя сейчас. Где труп? 

Глаза Миланы посмотрели на нее поверх белой повязки. Вся нижняя часть лица была перебинтована, чтобы скрыть рассеченную щеку и наполовину отрубленное ухо. Она перестала раскачиваться и медленно подняла повязку, открывая губы:

\- У подъезда, - ее голос почти не дрожал. 

Серафима откинулась в кресле и стерла пот со лба. Волосы пожухли и стали ломкими, как солома, под глазами виднелись темные провалы, а сама она изрядно похудела и осунулась. Но ее это уже давно не беспокоило. 

\- Томил, - она махнула рукой, чтобы тот приблизился. Мальчик из последних сил держался перед сестрой и матерью, но она почти физически чувствовала его невыплаканные слезы. Что ж, у Томила мягкое сердце, но сейчас это было скорее недостатком, чем достоинством. – Ты уже взрослый мужчина. И в этом доме ты – старший. 

Он кивнул, чуть выпрямляясь. В другое время это бы вызвало у Серафимы улыбку, однако теперь ей казалось, что от этого у нее потрескаются губы, а рот зальет кровью, морем крови.

\- Ты пойдешь вниз и оттащишь его. Не слишком далеко – достаточно, чтобы тебя никто не видел. Обернись – направо, налево, посмотри наверх – может, кто-то смотрит из окна. Если получится, дотащи его до садика, если нет, то попытайся затянуть его поглубже во дворы. Возьми толстые перчатки, - она вздохнула. – Трупы везде. Никто не обратит внимания. А я не хочу смотреть на того урода, который хотел сожрать мою дочь.

Лицо Томила дернулось, как от боли, но он лишь молча вышел из комнаты. С его уходом в комнате повисла мертвая, голодная до звуков тишина.

\- Он тоже хотел убить меня, - голос Миланы звучал глухо под повязкой.

\- Тебе повезло, что я послала тебя за хлебом, а не за водой, - Серафиме это казалось почти чудом: на Милану напали тогда, когда у нее был в кармане нож. У них вошло в привычку резать хлеб прямо там, чтобы сразу рассовывать его по карманам, ведь это не привлекало столько внимания, сколько пакет, болтающийся на руке. – Просто удивительно.

\- Это не может считаться убийством? Я убила его. 

\- Я бы сделала то же самое на твоем месте. И Томил, и любой другой, - Серафима подняла взгляд на свою дочь. Ее Милана, ее бедная девочка. Трясется, как осиновый лист, а голос звучит так, будто она правда сожалеет, что занесла нож в ответ и не позволила убить себя. Была бы воля Серафимы, она бы всаживала этот нож в эту сволочь до тех пор, пока его тело не превратилось бы в кровавое месиво, и ничуть не пожалела бы для этого сил и времени. – И это не твоя вина. 

Господи, сколько еще горя нужно выдержать ее детям и ей самой? 

\- Твою щеку зашьют, а ушко все равно прикрывают твои прелестные пышные волосы. Вот увидишь, после войны мужчины еще будут заниматься очередь, чтобы потанцевать с тобой, - без рук, без ног, слепые и искалеченные. - Тем более, это лучше, чем быть съеденной.

Дверь скрипнула. Томил вернулся. Светлые волосы прилипли к мокрому лбу, мальчик учащенно дышал и часто моргал, словно бы пытался смыть с взора картины того, что только что видел. Он кивнул на чайник и произнес сипло:

\- Может, чаю? 

Ладонь Серафимы было легла на ручку чайника, но вдруг она покачала головой.

\- Нет.

Поднявшись на ноги и отодвинув в сторону стул, который загораживал двери кухонного шкафчика, она засунула руку поглубже за доски, прикрывающие дыру в дальней стенке. Пока Серафима слепо шкрябала ногтями по дну ниши, то успела перебрать в уме всех недавних посетителей их квартиры, чтобы знать наверняка, куда пропал графин. 

Нащупав холодную стеклянную поверхность, ее ослабевшие пальцы чуть не выпустили горлышко. 

\- Бокалы неси. 

Импортный отцовский коньяк, сохранившийся еще с их приезда. Сам отец недолго пробыл в Ленинграде и почти сразу вернулся в Москву, но часть своих вещей оставил. Серафима берегла этот графин как самую большую драгоценность, для особого случая - и вот он, кажется, настал.

Она разлила коньяк по трем бокалам: графин каждый раз звякал, когда соприкасался со стеклом. Пожалуй, для детей она налила слишком много, но Милана выпила залпом и за один раз, тут же закашлявшись. Томил был осмотрительнее и пил осторожней. Тем не менее, через десять минут бокалы уже опустели.

\- Скоро все это кончится, - сказала Серафима, разливая по бокалам остатки коньяка. – Скоро мы вернемся домой. 

\- Куда-куда? – переспросил Томил. Милана подняла на него глаза и моргнула пару раз, а затем перевела взгляд на мать, ожидая ее ответа. 

Серафима помолчала.

\- Куда-нибудь да вернемся… а пока что… - она поднял бокал чуть повыше, всматриваясь в золотистое дно, и горько усмехнулась, - пейте. Истина в вине.


	7. Лили Марлен

Вид у Тихона был неважный: он весь взмок, вспотел под плохоньким одеялом, а ко лбу даже прилипли темные и седые пряди. Ему снова снился кошмар, и он метался, тревожа раненый бок и тощее, измученное тело. 

«- Aus dem stillen Raume, Aus der Erde Grund…»

Он почему-то не мог видеть и чувствовать человека, который напевал это своим приподнятым тоном, с явным удовольствием, но этот голос заставлял тело дергаться, как от удара бичом.

«- …Hebt mich wie im Traume Dein verliebter Mund…»

Что-то скрипнуло, как лезвие. Почему же ему так трудно понять, о чем поет этот человек? Он же знает немецкий язык… вроде бы знал, когда уходил на войну. Может, ему тоже стоит спеть? Последний раз он пел когда-то давно, еще когда был мальчиком. Господи, как же давно это было… 

Его губы попытались вымолвить что-то (что – он и сам не знал), но даже не сжались по его желанию. По правде говоря, он и не ощущал, что у него есть эти губы. Он вдыхал и выдыхал со свистом, чувствуя, как ветер холодит зубы, оглаживает десны. 

Неужели у него нет губ? 

«- …Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehn Werd' ich bei der Laterne steh’n…»

Наверное, это поет Роблен. Кому же еще, как не ему? 

Тихон попытался разобрать то, о чем поет его друг, но весь задрожал и покрылся испариной. Слова не укладывались в мозгу, а реальным казался только голос и лязг, напоминающий звуки на кухне.

«- … Wie einst Lili Marleen…. Как когда-то, Лили Марлен…»

Кто-то воткнул в его глаз иглу, и он с криком проснулся. Из глаз что-то текло, и он принялся тереть лицо. 

Только увидев чистые, но мокрые ладони, Тихон облегченно улыбнулся: кровь не текла, а глаза были все еще при нем. 

Он оглядел желтоватые стены госпиталя, по которым плясали блики утреннего света, и машинально потянул за ширму, скрываясь от солнца. Судорожно обшарив простынь под собой, Тихон подумал, что либо сильно вспотел, либо обмочился. Однако стоило ему поднять одеяло, как рана в боку неприятно заныла: вся простыня была в крови.

\- Сестра! – ему показалось, что у него уже начинаются бред и галлюцинации, ведь пение за ширмой было столь явственным. – Сестра, я ранен!

Пение будто бы затихло, а затем ширму отогнул санитар:

\- «Как люблю я вас, как боюсь я вас! Знать, увидел вас я не в добрый час…»

Он улыбнулся, а Тихон заорал.

\- Сестра! Сестра! Се… 

Его нога запуталась в простыне, и в попытках отодвинуться он больно ударился локтем так, что даже нерв защемило. 

В проходе появилась раздраженная женщина и отодвинула в сторону растерянного санитара. Вернее, он скорее казался растерянным, но Тихона нельзя было провести этим жалким подобием стесненья.

\- Помолчите! Вы мне разбудите всех больных, - ее красное лицо когда-то было белым, а тощие косички – пышной гривой волос, - так показалось Теону, но он не мог вспомнить, видел ли ее вчера и позавчера. Все санитарки были на одно лицо. – У нас нет обезболивающего, будьте мужчиной и терпите. 

\- Он - нацист! – у Тихона не было сил даже поднять руку, но он дернул кистью пару раз, пытаясь указать на санитара. – Врач… Бухенвальд… 

Господи, никогда женские глаза не казались ему настолько понимающими, настолько прекрасными! Но она отвернулась.

\- Опять он за свое. 

\- Нет, послушайте меня, прошу… - Тихон снова затрясся, заново чувствуя и лязг, и боль в глазу. – Поймите, я говорю правду, его зовут… 

Слезы снова потекли по его щекам. Имя вертелось на языке, но он не мог его вспомнить, и теперь она точно не поверит ему, никто ему никогда не поверит, а эта нацистская мразь выколет ему глазные яблоки и оскопит для своих фашистских исследований, как обещала. 

\- Юль, я лучше пойду, - подал голос лже-санитар, бросая в его сторону жалостливые и обеспокоенные взгляды. Нацист говорил на чистейшем русском, и на мгновение это поколебало уверенность Тихона, но он тут же одернул себя. – Принесу бинты и простыню, на смену этой его…

\- Иди, Роман, я пока с ним побуду.

\- Его звали Ремме! – вскричал Тихон, схватившись за это имя, как за последний оплот его немощной памяти («почему у него так болит голова? как это верно, что она болит не во сне, как это верно»). – Ремме Борман, это он!

\- Кто бы ни был этот человек, он уже схвачен нашими войсками, - мягко ответил санитар. – Вам нечего бояться его больше.

Стоило этому проклятому самозванцу удалиться («и как витиевато вывирает, паскуда!»), как Тихон схватился за руку Юли.

\- Девушка…

\- Юлия Викторовна Пулева, - нахмурилась она. Тихон мог поклясться, что если бы не его изможденность, седина и впалое лицо, то она позволила бы ему себя и по имени называть, и улыбнулась бы храброму солдату. Сука!

\- Юлия Викторовна, этот человек… 

\- Этот человек – Роман Болтин, а никакой не Борман. Он подобрал вас на поле боя и доставил в больницу, а вы каждый день просыпаетесь и заново обзываете его фашистом и буяните, пока мы не вкалываем вам успокоительное. А назавтра все повторяется заново!

\- Но я уверен, что он… ах, черт побери! – глупая санитарка больно потянула бинт, - я уверен, что он – нацистский врач… Ремме Борман, Карл Вернет…

\- Держи, - вернувшийся лже-санитар протянул Юле бинты. Тихона затрясло, - в другом крыле все спокойно, только одному пора ногу отнимать, пока заражение дальше не пошло.

«А ты и рад ему отнять ногу, больной ублюдок!» - подумал Тихон, но почему-то не решился произнести это при Юле. В душу закрались сомнения уже в тот момент, когда Ремме (а был ли это Ремме?) заговорил с ним по-русски без малейшей немецкой швали в голосе. Тихон вгляделся в его лицо и увидел все тот же жесткий контур губ и блеклые глаза, которые напоминали ему разжиженный клей.

Ремме… он всегда напевал «Лили Марлен», когда проводил свои опыты. Вот почему Тихон так испугался, когда услышал это пение. Но голос санитара был совсем другим, и пел он на русском, а не на немецком… 

Да и зачем этому чудовищу притаскивать его в больницу? Почему он не мог убить его, Тихона, на месте? Ремме мог притащить его сюда только для того, чтобы продлить его мучения, отрезать по частям ноги, руки, выколоть глаза, лишить мужества. Однако не сделал этого.

Пока. Тихон почувствовал слабость. 

«Я заслужил это» - подумал он. «Предатель. Перевертыш». 

Но у него не было выбора, так ведь? Либо операционный стол Ремме, либо РОА. Иного пути нет, да и то его можно считать чудовищной удачей. 

Тихон долго не задумывался. Патриотизм русских солдат теперь и забавлял, и умилял его: кто поступил бы иначе, окажись на его месте? Он почти забыл, какова эта химера – «патриотические» чувства… верить в успех русской армии и в ее правое дело, которое все равно обречено на провал. Даже в РОА можно было подняться достаточно высоко и заслужить доверие высшего командования – а большего ему и не надо.

Тихону даже не снились те двое мальчишек, мертвых и белых, чьи онемевшие пальцы еще сжимали буханки, стащенные из немецких запасов. Один прижимал хлеб к груди так сильно, что они не могли разъединить ему одеревенелые руки. Пришлось разрезать кожу между ними, чтобы вытащить буханку. Тихон сам застрелил этих детей. Щадить было нельзя: только дашь слабину, пожалеешь, как это снова повторится, и тогда уже хлопот не оберешься.

Он уже не сопротивлялся, когда санитар поднял его, а медсестра сменила белье. Бок, заново перевязанный и благоухающий спиртягой, лишь слабо ныл под повязкой и мешал ему здраво соображать. Тихона разморило от боли и тянуло в сон.

Юля посмотрела на него со странным выражением в широких глазках и поправила ширму. В какой-то момент в ее взгляде промелькнуло сочувствие, которое засмущало и застыдило ее саму. 

\- Вы зовите, если что. 

Она ушла, шурша передником. Ее Роман тоже куда-то делся. Черт с ними всеми, он и в самом деле болен, умом и телом. Если его не найдут здесь и не расстреляют как перебежчика, то он даже извинится за все хлопоты, которые причинил. Это было самой малой платой за выхаживание предателя Родины, пусть они даже не подозревают о том, кем он является на самом деле.

«“Родины” или “родины”?» - подумал про себя Тихон, внутренне усмехаясь. «Черт знает, где моя родина теперь. Я даже не в курсе, кто победил в войне». 

\- «Ох, недаром вы глубины темней! Вижу траур в вас по душе моей, вижу пламя в вас я победное…»

Опять запел, будто он неладен. Тихон смежил веки и перевернулся на один бок, закрывая хоть одно ухо. «И что тебе неймется?»

\- «Сожжено на нём сердце бедное…» - голос санитара затих, а затем он поцокал языком и постучал по столешнице, будто забыл следующий куплет. Тихон едва заметно улыбнулся. – «Из тишины, из глубины земли поднимут меня наверх, как во сне, твои влюблённые уста. Когда закружатся поздние туманы, я снова буду стоять у фонаря. Как когда-то, Лили Марлен…как когда-то, Лили Марлен…»


	8. Погребенная

Пальцы не чувствовали ни холода, ни тепла, а когда Катерина попыталась пошевелить ими, то не ощутила ничего. Веки не поднялись по ее желанию, язык не ощущал вкуса, и в воздухе стояла могильная тишина; без летнего шелеста деревьев, без осеннего свиста ветров, без зимнего хруста заснеженных земель. 

Это должно было испугать ее, но и чувства не откликались на ее мольбы. 

Со временем Катерина поняла, что лежит на снегу, придавленная чем-то тяжелым сверху. Телу медленно возвращалась чувствительность, а голове – ясность разума, поэтому она вновь попыталась разжать веки. 

Глаза она открыть не сумела, но язык шевельнулся во рту, и горло схватил спазм в попытках сглотнуть железную жидкость. Если бы она могла видеть, то, наверное, снег был бы пропитан кровью под ней. 

Другие чувства восстанавливались постепенно, но она не могла сказать, сколько времени лежала здесь. Возможно, час, а может – несколько дней. Поначалу к ней вернулась возможность слышать, и теперь резкие порывы ветра хлопали ее одежду, а дерево стонало и скрипело над ее головой. Осязание возвратилось тоже, однако Катерина почему-то не чувствовала боль от отмороженной щеки. 

Последним восстановилось зрение. Глаза видели плохо, а, может, и не видели вовсе: кругом было все белое, а бесцветное небо слилось с землей. Вместо снега в воздухе витал пепел.

Она вылезла из-под деревянной балки, которая все это время придавливала ее тело к промерзшей земле. Отталкиваясь носками сапог и подтягиваясь с помощью рук, Катерина смогла отползти от пепелища. Выбравшись, она изогнула шею, разглядывая те обгорелые сваи, что остались от их дома. 

«Роблен», – подумала она и перевернулась на спину, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь пепельную дымку очертания знакомых плеч и руки с перевязью. 

Катерина заставила себя вновь подтянуться, а затем еще раз и еще. Ноги и так едва слушались и не удержали бы ее, поэтому она предпочла ползти.

Роблен лежал лицом вниз на снегу, а его сломанная рука покоилась на почерневших досках. Когда мать попыталась перевернуть его, то что-то затрещало и хрустнуло, а затем тело грузно перевернулось. 

Катерина вскрикнула и отшатнулась назад, но из ее горла лишь донеслось невнятное бульканье. Она поднесла руку ко рту и непроизвольно содрогнулась, но рвота не подступала к горлу. Ее руки нашарили одежду Роблена, и она вцепилась в него, все еще издавая это странное бульканье вместо рыданий. 

На месте отвалившейся руки торчали шмотья кожи, потолще и поуже, кровь уже давно не текла. Нос у Роблена провалился внутрь, и одна из глазниц смотрела на нее слепо, растекшимся глазом, от черепа отстали волосы и рассыпались на снегу, будто черный огонь; все лицо у него было в трупных пятнах. 

Холод уже не был так силен в этих землях, и сквозь снег кое-где проглядывала трава: вот и от трупа начинало попахивать. Он лежал здесь уже неделю, а может, больше – но мороз остановил разложение. 

«Роблен, мальчик мой», - стенала ее душа, а рот все издавал отвратительные бульканья. Катерина гладила безволосый череп, и ее рука дрожала от страха и странного чувства вины, что сердце не сжималось так, как надо было, а боль звучала не искренней, чем у разума мертвого, уже атрофированного. Ее первым инстинктом было защитить сына и, затем, оплакать его, но она внезапно осознала, что не чувствует ничего, и все то, что казалось ей переживаниями и внутренней болью, было механическим притворством организма, принадлежавшего ей когда-то. 

Ничто больше не волновало ее, не заставляло чувствовать приятную смятенность и непокой в мыслях. Она могла проткнуть себе руку осколком и не почувствовать при этом боли, и могла смотреть на труп своего сына так, будто вместо него на снегу лежало нечто иное, вроде тех обугленных деревяшек. 

Если бы ее разум не был таким же мертвым, как тело и душа, то это бы даже испугало Катерину. 

Но усопшего не испугать мертвечиной. 

Заметив блеск, она подняла осколок зеркала, которое треснуло под телом Роблена, и поднесла к глазам. От пепла волосы свалялись и поседели, а из рубца на горле при каждом бульканье вытекала какая-то мутная жидкость. 

Катерина оторвала от подола ткань и перевязала порванное горло.

\- Бульк, - сказало оно, и кровь потекла из разрезанной шеи. – Бульк.

Когда над истерзанной землей поднялось солнце, ее тень уже исчезла в лесу.


End file.
